Haunted Woods
by xXSpielMitMirXx
Summary: Dean and Sam are haunting a spirit from century's ago, along with help from Stephanie and Marissa, their ex girlfriends.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted Woods**

**Chapter 1**

The sky is misty black, eerie noises fill the air. Everything is the same as other nights, yet something is different, not a good different.

"Dean, where did you run off to now?" Sam said to himself. He looks over at the two girls who have been scared over since they got here.

"Sam where is he?" asked Stephanie, her arms were wrapped around Sam's.

"I have no clue; he said that he would be back..." Marissa began to panic; she huddled close to Stephanie and Sam. The woods were way to dark for her to be by herself, at least when she is close to someone she feels somewhat safe.

"DEAN!!!!!!!" Stephanie and Marissa screamed at the same time, hopeful that he could hear them.  
Silence sweep through that night air. For 5 minutes there was no sound, except for the sound of night creatures (the good kind).

"SAM, STEPHANIE, MARISSA!!!!" Came a voice, he seemed to be coming from behind them, far in the distance.

"DEAN?" Sam yelled back, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Silence...movement came from a bush, right beside them.

"Oh please be Dean..." Stephanie said to herself.

"Hi, did you guys miss me?" Dean asked as he jumped out of the bush and scared the daylights out of the girls, ever Sam jumped a little.

"Where were you?" Marissa snapped.

"I was looking around," He answered.

"Smart Dean, look around in a haunted woods and get killed..."

Stephanie folded her arms and turned her back towards Dean, "I can't believe you were so damn stupid!"

"I am sorry" He smiled his so called innocent smile, and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"It is okay, just please don't do it again...you know how scared I get in the woods." She hugged Dean tight, "I was scared that you might have been hurt."

****************************

They have been in the woods for 3 hours now; there was no sign of what they were looking for to begin with. The girls started to get aggravated, they were cold and tired.

"Why, are we still here, I don't think that it will show up, not with us standing around here like lost puppies." snapped Marissa. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, can we please go, I am so damn cold...I can't stop shaking." Stephanie was clinging on to Dean as tight as she could; there was no way that she was letting him leave her again. Plus, she could feel the warmth of his body, which was keeping her kind of warm, but not enough.

"Wait a little longer; I know it will show up." Sam was so sure that it was going to show up tonight.

"Sam you said that hours ago...and we are still here and there is nothing here." Stephanie was getting cranking.

"PLEASE! I want to go, we can come back tomorrow night...or Marissa and I could always leave you two here all night." She joked.

"Steffi, you are not the only one who is tired, so hold on." Dean looked down at her. Her face was bright red from the cold, and she was shaking badly. He then looked over at Marissa, who was in Sam's arm; she too was shaking and bright red. "Okay, we will go, but we have to return tomorrow night...okay?"

"OKAY!!" Stephanie and Marissa said that the same time.

That night at the motel...

It only took a few minutes before Stephanie and Marissa fell asleep, while Dean and Sam stayed up most of the night, looking over their records and stuff on the haunting.

**********************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Stephanie and Marissa get your asses up and in that car!" Dean yelled from the motel room door.

"Marissa, how about you go and find that creepy fucking creature with them, and I can stay here." Stephanie turns over in her bed so that he back was facing Marissa and Dean.

"I have a better idea...how about you come along with us...!" Dean grabbed a hold of Stephanie's arms and pulled her up out of bed. "Now you hurry up and get dressed...or do you want me to help you do that too?"

Stephanie pulled her arms out of Dean's grip, and stood straight in front of him. "Dean!" She snapped at the remark of him helping her get dressed. "I am old enough to get dressed on my own, I am 20 you know!"

"So that is a no then?"

"Yes, Dean...that is a NO!!!..."

Dean rolled him eyes and walked out of the room, "you better be there in 5 minutes...or I will come up here and drag you out, with or without your clothes on..." He closed the door behind him and Marissa, leaving Stephanie there alone in the room...pissed off. Dean was serious about going in there and dragging her out...even with no clothes on, he did it before...good thing that, that time it was dark and no one was around.

Four minutes later....

Stephanie stormed out of the room and threw open the car door.

"Hey be careful with her, she didn't do anything to you!" Dean snapped at her for hurting his poor baby girl. Stephanie likes that car, but not as much as Dean does.

"Now say you're sorry..." Marissa giggled, this was a typical day. Dean and Stephanie are always down each other's throats...I mean fighting, they are always fighting...

"Whatever! Dean, why don't you just make out with that fucking car already?" Stephanie slammed the door shut as she climbed inside.

It took about an hour and a half to get to their destination. The woods were always kind of dark, even on a hot summer day, like today. The trees were all old, some trees were even toppled over, huge rocks were scattered everywhere. Creepy and eerie voices came from deep in the woods, which has something to do with why it is haunted.

The girls always hated the fact that they were going in the woods and staying the night until the job was done. They used to be afraid of the dark, and are still a little bit. The noises, creepy shadows and falling objects still scared the shit out of them. They have been scared of creatures stuff since they was kids, Dean and John never made it easy on them, always talking about spirits and ghosts, taking them on hunts…they were only in elementary school.

Now that they are older they are beginning to get used to all the creepy fucked up shit. Stephanie and Marissa still cling to Sam and Dean's arms when walking during a job. You never know when someone…or something will come up and grab you, kill you…etc, so they would hold on to them. If anyone takes them Sam and Dean come too.

"Are you two coming?" Dean asked; he looked over his shoulder to see Stephanie and Marissa slowly walking behind them.

"Sadly, yes...Dean we are coming, and you know how much I don't want too...so shut the hell up and be patient!" Stephanie snapped, the look in her eyes were as if she was about to smack the living shit out of Dean for making her come here.

Marissa walked close to Stephanie; she was also upset that they were made to come here. It was just so creepy, and dark...even thou it was only 6:00pm. No matter what time it was, they would get scared or nervous...they are going after supernatural being, that can and will kill you...rip you into millions of many pieces. Even Dean gets scared form time to time, even though he doesn't always act like it.

*********************************

Hours pasted and the girls were getting more and more scared, as it begins to get darker. "So when is this thing supposed to show up?" Marissa asked, impatiently waiting for the time when they kill the son of a bitch.

"Legend has it that it will be here...sometime in the next hour or so..."Sam said, him and Dean began to get their weapons ready for the fight.

"Here." Dean passed Stephanie and Marissa, a gun filled with rock salt. If Sam and Dean don't see the creature right away, the girls can shoot. "Don't miss!"

"Have we ever missed?"Marissa asked.

Dean looked at Stephanie, "I didn't miss, I meant to shot you...you were being an ass hole...plus it was only rock salt." Stephanie smiled at Dean with her sweet and innocent smile. "You lived..."

Dean shook his head and grinned. "This time aim for the spirit, not me."

"I will try not to... " Stephanie smiled, and sat down at the nearest rock, the gun in her left hand.

*****************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It is now 10:00pm, the woods are quiet...the only sound was the sound of Dean shoving candy down his throat. "Dean, do you have to eat so damn loud?" Marissa complained.

"Yes I do,"

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because I know that it bothers you guys, so I do it." Dean began to shove hand full's of m&m's into him mouth, so much that he could barely close his mouth to chew them.

"Fuck Dean you are always pissing me off, this is why we are not together...you are always annoying me!" Stephanie bitched and yelled at Dean at the top of her lungs.

"What is your problem?" Dean shoved another handful of food into his mouth; looking right at Stephanie he chewed it with his mouth wide open.

"You are my problem...why do you have to be so gross; god Dean shut your fucking mouth when you eat!" Stephanie picked up a nearby rock (the size of her palm), and through it at Dean's head. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Mean? I am not being mean; you are the one who is getting pissed at me for eating..."

Sam and Marissa looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Will you two just stop it already?" Sam looked at Dean, then at Stephanie.

"I am going for a walk..." Stephanie quickly stood up and walked away.

"Stephanie, you were told not to go in there alone!" Marissa yelled back at her, but it was too late. Stephanie was in the woods so far that you couldn't even see her.

Going into the woods was not the smartest idea, but she had to get away from Dean. Plus she does have a gun filled with rock salt, if the creature was to show up. Stephanie has fought things like this before; it was nothing new to her. She has been hunting since she was 8 years old, John Winchester taught her everything that she knows about hunting, and Dean helped train her too. It has been awhile since she has hunted anything, like around 5 months, that is because she has been too busy trying to get over Dean. There break up was sudden, Dean wanted to go and kill Lilith, but Stephanie told him not to go without knowing more about her, but like always he didn't listen. Yes, Dean's "time" was soon up, he was going to go to "hell". So maybe it was better for them to break up, but Dean came back 4 months later...they still don't know that whole story. Now being around Dean, it makes her uncomfortable, she doesn't know what to say or do, she still loves him, and she always will. Part of her wants him back and the other thinks that maybe they were meant to be apart.

***************************************

"What is her problem?" Dean walked back and forth in front of Sam and Marissa. "Why is she always so mad at me?"

"Dean, you really have no clue why?" Marissa asked.

"It is very obvious!" Sam said.

"Oh yes you two think that you know everything don't you?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes in this case...and a lot of other cases, we do..."Marissa snapped back at Dean, she couldn't believe that he really has no clue what is going on inside Stephanie's head. "Stephanie still loves you...!"

Dean stood there looking out into space, he glare at Marissa and Sam. Their faces were calm and serious, he could tell by looking at them that they were serious. "She broke up with me..."

"You were...dying...we all had no clue that you were coming back." Sam stated.

Dean looked straight at Sam, "I am not so sure about that" he muttered under his breath. "How do you know for sure that she still loves me...I mean I am great and everyone loves me," Dean said with a cocky attitude.

"She told me, after you...died, she was so upset. She only stopped crying a week or two before you showed up at our door step." Marissa put her hand on his shoulder. "She was a wreck, always going out and getting drunk, bringing random guys home...even if she just sat on the coach with them...we still loves you."

Dean was confused and shocked, but happy at the same time. How could he of not seen that? "Oh shit!"

"What?" Sam and Marissa said that the same time.

"Stephanie is still in the woods!" Dean bolted into the woods, Sam and Marissa followed close behind.

***********************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean, Sam and Marissa searched the woods for Stephanie for about 3 hours; there was no sign of her. What made things worse was the fact that their Creature never showed up either, that means that she he has found what he was looking for...a girl.

"FUCK!" Dean swore all the way home. "Why did I not stop her...if I would of..."

"Dean..." Interrupted Marissa, "you can keep going over what you should have done, but hat will not change anything. We just have to find her, and then you can hold her in your arms and not let her go."

"I plan on!" Dean pushed his foot on the petal even harder, "we are going to find her tonight!" He took off down the highway.

"Question Dean," Marissa asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to be alive when you find her?" Marissa gave Dean a dirty look, "case if you do you might want to slow down, so we don't GET KILLED!" she yelled.

Dean slowed down but not a lot. "We have to find her."

"Dean, do you even know where you are going?" Sam asked.

"Bobby will know where to look."

**************************************

After talking to Bobby about what happened, he gave them a map of where the Creature lives, but he also warned them about what they are dealing with.

_He's name is Daniel he was born on October 31, 1825._

_When this he was alive, he had this fascination with Blonde girls. He would kidnap them, rape them, then kill them and string them up in his basement. He did this for 20 years (1850-1870) he was 25 when he started. In 1870 he was actually caught and charged, he was sentenced to life in prison. _

_Daniel escaped prison in 1884(he was 59 years old); he was not found for 3 months. In that time he kidnapped, raped, and killed over 30 more blonde girls, between the ages of 13-25._

_When he was found 3 months later, they shot and killed in the abandoned building where he was hiding._

_Now at the end of every month for that last week, Daniel haunts that building and all of the surrounding area. He's sprit will grab up any female, wither she is Blonde or not. But is he doesn't find a blonde he will keep killing until he finds one, even if it takes him over a week. Even now he still wants Blondes, but now there death is more painful. _

_He will string them up in the building, and slowly drain their blood, by making small cuts along their body. Until they run out of blood and die. _

**************************************

"Are we there yet?" Marissa whined form the back seat of the impala. "We need to find here...why would you let her go out there on her own?"

"Marissa, stop it...like you told me '_you can keep going over what you should have done, but hat will not change anything_'." Dean snapped, he looked back at Marissa who was just staring out the side window, tears running down her left cheek. "We will find her." Dean turned his attention towards the road... "We better..." he muttered.

Sam keeps his eyes on the map, making sure that Dean doesn't miss any turns. Then something caught his attention...he heard a voice, a female's voice..."Do you hear that?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean paused and listened closely...it was silent for a few seconds...then the voice returned, "I hear it now..."

"Me too, it is a female...sounds familiar." Marissa replied. "It seems to be coming from the...radio...but I still can't make out who it is..."

A confused look can across everyone's faces... "OMG...that is...it is...STEPHANIE!" Dean yelled and slammed on the brake.

"Dean...how about you warn a person before you decide to smash down on the brakes! You could have got us hurt!" Marissa complained.

"I had too, the turn is here, and I heard Steff's voice came across the radio...you heard it." Dean snapped, as he took an extremely sharp turn. So sharp that he almost hit an old mailbox and fence, that has been there since Daniel was alive.

****************************************


End file.
